Shadow Strike Force: New World Crusade
by Hope The Victor
Summary: When Ty, Diane and Primrose stumble upon a facility that appeared to be the Shadow Strike Force's new Base, they get thrown into the conflict of Normal's plans and are trapped inside. Realizing the facility is connected to Normals plans, the three take it upon themselves to defeat normals minions. Will they be able to complete their mission in time?
1. The Base that Was Found

The world seeming like its ending can merit lots of factors to spring into action. People can be lead to protect their homes, some can go to the front.

And sometimes, people can be lead to the most unexpected of places and help others without even knowing it.

In the case of Ty Takahashi, that situation happened today.

Through some contacts and a few rumors, he discovered a large facility that sat outside the conflict of the worlds slowly merging together. Having thoughts of a new Headquarters being open, Ty set off with Primrose and Diane to investigate the facility.

"Why are we here again?" Primrose asked.

"I told you Prim, we're taking a look at this facility I found out about. Some contacts confirmed a few rumors, and so here we are. This facility here could be just the HQ we need. I mean, the guys I talked to say this base has everything."

"And you don't think that's the least bit shady?" Diane asked. "Shouldn't we have brung the whole team?"

"Hey, it would've helped to, but its the end of the world as people like to say out there, and the others are busy. Josuke and his friends are back in Morioh keeping things peaceful, Koichi's off in Europe tailing this Giorno Giovanna, and the others are running around dealing with the problems all over the universe." Ty said before he moaned. "And they tell me Meliodas had the bright idea to run off and search for a literal flying fish… sometimes I don't get what goes on in that brain of his."

"In other words, we were his only options since everyone was scattered." Primrose sighed.

"Some leader he is sometimes." Diane agreed.

"Hey!" Ty said.

The three then approached the Facility and entered it. It was large on the outside, but also wide on the inside. Large enough to facilitate Diane, who was at her giant size at the time of the mission.

"See? What I tell ya, this place is Legit." Ty said.

"It certainly is… spacious." Primrose said.

"And it's totally abandoned. Which means after the end of the world is over, we have our new base." Ty said as he walked upwards to the center.

Suddenly, the doors behind them suddenly slammed shut as the power in the base suddenly turned on.

"And… were trapped." Diane said.

"Okay, I'm open to the part where you two start berating me for not seeing this coming." Ty said.

"No need for excessiveness. It seems this base already belongs to someone, but who?" Primrose asked.

"Maybe the guy who wanted the world to end in the first place." Ty said as a large monitor screen turned on.

"Greetings, Jump Force." played a message on the screen that showed the image of Normal appeared. "Or whatever you want to call yourselves. It seems somehow through your blundering, you've stumbled upon one of my old labs. Well done. Of course, I don't actually mean that. Now listen...you'll probably hate this...but you should know once this message finishes, the self destruct initiates. So...you have at least one hour before you and about 100 miles are incinerated. Course you can try and defuse it but not like I'm gonna tell you how. Well, bye bye." he said as the video cut as a timer appeared.

"Oh great…" Ty said. "We gotta defuse that bomb before it blows!"

"How? We don't know where the system leads, and no idea what or where the defuse system is." Primrose said.

"Yeah, I have no clue how to disarm a bomb." Ty said. "Wait… all we need to do is destroy the system that leads to the self destruct sequence, right? So the system must be somewhere in this room!"

"How do you know that's even the right call?" Diane asked.

"We don't have a choice. There are some towns within that 100 miles. We don't do something now, they'll get caught too." Ty said.

"He's right. This room must have the defuse trigger somewhere." Primrose said.

"That guy on the screen seems like hes the smart type, so he would expect us to search this whole base to find the off switch and fail, blowing us up. So the defuser would have to be in this room and right… there!" Ty said pointing to the central hub console in the middle of the room. "Diane, smash it!"

"Got it!" Diane said as she brung her gauntlet hand down and smashed the console, deactivating the self destruct system with nearly 10 minutes to spare.

"Phew…" Ty said.

"Who was that?" Primrose asked.

"Dunno, but something tells me he's behind all this. And whatever he's planning, this labs got some connection to it." Ty said.

"Hmm...looks like some sort of alchemist's layer. So many he was creating something…" Primrose said.

"Like a serum of some kind." Diane said.

"That makes sense, he seems like the Scientist type." Ty said.

The central console that Diane smashed then suddenly reactivated and transformed into a hub map complete with the areas linked to the central room. In those specific areas, 8 pictures of animal-like robots came up. "What the? What's all this?"

"According to the computer...these are robots that were destroyed long ago. Mavericks." Primrose said.

"Mavericks? I heard about those. They're half animal robots that were used by Sigma. Flux also used them in conjunction with his robot masters to do his dirty work." Ty said.

"So… what was that guy up to here?" Diane asked.

"Not sure. But if we're going to find out, we need to investigate these rooms. I don't wanna go in without any intel, so I think I'm gonna have to make a call." Ty said booting up his communicator and calling someone.

(Cue-Hunter Base: Going to the Front- Megaman X8)

"Hello? Anna?" Ty asked. "You there? It's me, Ty."

"This is Anna, what's wrong Ty, it's unusual to receive a call from you." Anna said.

"Yeah, about that… we kinda stumbled upon a large base I got info about. We got trapped in here by this crazy guy who almost blew us up. Diane smashed the defuser and we're safe but… we found out that the guys using this facility to make a lot of his projects, probably the one behind all the crazy stuff going on. And there are animal robots in here with us." Ty said.

"Normal. I should've known. And those animal robots, they're mavericks that X, Zero, and Axl fought with Jexi a while back." Anna said.

"I don't think these are ones he's familiar with." Ty said.

"Yeah, one looks like a sunflower, another looks like a rooster with a flaming mohawk and there's one that looks like a giant… Panda?" Diane asked.

"Optic Sunflower, Burn Rooster, and Bamboo Pandamonium. Those were some of the 8 Mavericks involved with the Jakob Project." Anna said.

"And they're working with this Normal guy?" Ty asked.

"He must've stolen them from Flux after he retired, so now he's using them for reasons unknown." Anna said.

"Right, which means bad news." Ty said. "I don't think there's any time to send the experts over here, you guys are probably busy. So… we'll take care of this."

"Alright, the sooner the better, the less problems we have to deal with, the better. I'll guide you through each of the enemies areas." Anna said.

"Exactly why Icalled you. You're Spirit Force's navigator, and you've guided them through the whole Epsilon thing and Ragnarok. Think you can map out this facility so we know what we're going through?" Ty asked.

"Of course. Sending data of the facility and Mavericks to your comms." Anna said.

The names of the 8 areas along with the objectives Normal had for them each appeared on Ty, Primrose and Diane's HUDs.

**VR Training Area**

**Normal seems to have created a Training Facility to make the Venoms stronger. Find the one in charge of this base, and put a stop this regiment.**

**Umbra's Weapon Manufacturing**

**Normal seems to be manufacturing weapons to better fit the Venoms individual combat styles. Find the leader and put a stop to it.**

**Anti Gravity Tower**

**This Tower seems to be a key focal point for controlling the vortexes swallowing cities. Destroy it so the process can be halted.**

**Mineral Deposit Desert**

**Normal seems to be mining the materials needed for all his weapons and technology. Go to the source and capture it.**

**Central Power Station**

**Something seems to be supplying power to the facility, find it and shut them down.**

**Climate Control**

**Normal is using this area to control the Real Worlds weather, making the corruption from the Jump Worlds more effective. Shut it down before things blow up on a catastrophic scale.**

**Recycling Plant**

**According to the files, Flux used to use this plant as a means to Scrap and meltdown his destroyed Mavericks, Robot Masters and mechs. Now it seems it's being used for an unknown purpose. Investigate and find out.**

**Missile Silo**

**It seems Normal is analyzing the data from these missiles to help create his weapons. Find out who's behind it and stop them.**

"8 Areas, 3 of us, one navigator… this seems oddly familiar." Ty said.

"Ooo, it's like we're the Maverick Hunters!" Diane figured out.

"I wonder which one of us could be one of those 3?" Ty asked.

"I don't think that's relevant right now. Though… I do suppose I could be Zero." Primrose thought aloud.

"So uh… which one of us are X and Axl?" Diane asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious I'm X. Right, Anna?" Ty asked.

"You are the leader after all." Anna said.

"Alright, where should we start?" Ty asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Primrose asked.

"Well, why don't we just pick one of the areas and go from there?" Diane asked.

"Good call Diane. Now… where to start?" Ty asked.


	2. VR Training Area

After careful selection, the three figured out their order of where they were going and started on the VR Training base, hoping to cut off Normal's intent of strengthening his forces.

(Megaman X8-Stage Intro)

A Screen appeared as lightning crackled, materializing was a slim, tall robot with a Sunflower head as he did a dance pose.

OPTIC SUNFLOWER

The central computer then teleported the three into the VR Training area.

READY

(Cue: Troia Base- Passage- Megaman X8)

"You'll have to complete training sessions for each area in order to move on. The next area may change depending on how well you've completed the previous one." Anna said.

"So what, they're expecting us to complete a training course to get to the Maverick? Who does that?" Diane asked.

"Normal, apparently." Ty said. "How do we know what path we're taking, Anna? Is it like a grading system?"

"There should be a grid map that has three levels along with showing your current location in each room." Anna said.

"Got it." Ty said.

The three proceeded through into the first room as it transported them.

(Music shift: Troia Base- Forwarding- Megaman X8)

"Looks like each area is timed. If we complete the task in a short time were able to go to the top path." Ty said.

"Exactly." Anna said. "But there's a catch. If you take to long to complete each session you'll be sent to the bottom level, if you complete it at a good enough time, you'll continue in the middle, and if you're fast enough, you'll be at the top level." she explained.

"That sounds simple enough." Primrose said.

The three then began running the gauntlet. Each task consisted of defeating either single or waves of Fla-Q or Scorpy-Q. Most of the stages were easy to complete, though they found it difficult at times. Diane's size often got in the way and they were alternating levels from top to middle, but they were able to complete session after session in time.

"I think I get the point of this stage. Wear us down, then the guy at the end tries to take us out." Ty said.

"I get it too. Sure it's a little hard at times, but we got through it." Diane said.

"The next room should contain that Maverick. We should stay sharp." Primrose said.

"I've taken a close look at the area that the target is in, but... I see evidence of the shape having been changed many times by the program in charge. The target itself likely possesses the ability to alter proportional features." Anna said.

"Got it." Ty said as they entered the final room, a massive VR training stadium. Suddenly red flashes went off on their huds accompanied by alarms.

WARNING! WARNING!

A beam of light warped down as a humanoid Sunflower stood before them.

(Megaman X8- Boss Intro)

"Jump Force Operatives? Here?!" it asked in a slightly womanish tone. "Who in the world are you? Why are you here? Who am I?"

"He doesn't even know who he is? Well, this guy's not right in a couple circuits." Diane said.

"Yup. This guy's outta control." Ty said.

"That's where you're wrong. We may not be good guys, but we're no monsters. Such concepts are beyond the grasps of halfwits like you." Optic Sunflower said.

(Music Shift: .execute- Killer Instinct)

"Oh great, here we go." Ty said as the three got ready, seeing their huds showing Optic Sunflowers vitality charge up.

Optic Sunflower then cackled as he emitted a bright light, making the training area flash as constructs were created above. He then teleported using a cage of vines and started firing a concentrated laser from his head, which the others were barely able to dodge.

"Lasers!" Diane said.

"Guess this guy's used to attacking from long range." Ty said. "Fine then, I'll go to him!"

He jumped on the platforms and managed to get a few blows in before Optic Sunflower vanished in his vines again.

"Crap, where'd he go?" Ty asked.

"Over here!" Optic Sunflower called firing a net sphere that bounced around.

"Watch out!" Diane called as she moved Ty out of the way.

"Thanks!" Ty said. "Guess we'll need to be faster than him if we want to beat him."

"Allow me. The Panther Dance." Primrose said as she increased everyone's speed.

"That's more like it!" Ty said as he dashed to Optic Sunflower and kicked him across the floor, Diane smashing him away with her hammer, followed by Primrose cutting into him with her sword.

Optic sunflower was down, but not out. He sparked a bit, before kicking it into overdrive. "Earth Crush!" he called out as a laser pointed down on the trio from above as it got smaller while showing a satellite on a screen in the background.

"Anna, what's happening?!" Ty asked.

"The enemy is using a satellite targeting system, when the laser is pointing at you, dodge it at the last minute to avoid the laser attack, now!" Anna said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Ty said as the three dodged the satellite lasers. They continued to do damage to Optic Sunflower before the lasers stopped.

"Now's the time to finish this!" Ty said as he dashed up to Optic Sunflower. He battered his arms and legs with his strikes, then when Sunflower tried to strike back, Ty grabbed one of his arms and ripped it off. He then leaped into the air as Sunflower was reeling and did a double stomp to his face, smashing it in.

"Like an eel…" Optic Sunflower said as beams of light peaked out of his body before he exploded.

"The Show is over." Primrose said.

MISSION COMPLETE

"We don't really need the Weapon Data, Anna, we're not robots." Diane said.

"Don't worry, X, Zero, and Axl already have the data, I think Mari can make something with the extra weapon data." Anna said as a beam floated down and pixalized the Rare Metal. "Well done you three, come on back to the central area."


	3. Weapons and Munitions Depot

The Next Area that the three proceeded to was the facility where all the weapons were stored.

(Megaman X8-Stage Intro)

Materializing this time from the crackling voltage was a slim robot like Optic Sunflower. Black and Purple in color, he was mantis themed in design, sporting two arm blades fashioned like large scythes.

DARK MANTIS

The three teleported inside the weapons depot. Right at the start, one thing about it was clear, the facility was pitch black.

READY

(Cue- Pitch Black- Sneaking- Megaman X8)

"Ugh! It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing!" Diane said.

"Be careful in there! There's an advanced security system in place that will track you. The key to this mission is in skillfully evading detection." Anna said

"So were sneaking our way through? This is gonna be hard…" Ty said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the sneaky type. Especially at my normal Size." Diane said.

"Anna, see if you can plot a safe course for Diane. Primrose and I will go the usual way." Ty said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, in the meantime, there's a generator here, if you can get it back on it should light the whole depot up making things much easier for getting through especially for Diane." Anna said.

"Alright, let's go." Ty said.

Primrose and Ty snuck through the facility and avoided detection from the searcher bots as much as possible. Eventually, they found their way through to the generator.

"There's the generator, but it looks like its offline. Any ideas, Anna?" Ty asked.

"If you can hit it with a strong enough electrical force a few times it should get it back up and running." Anna said.

"But none of us use any electrical weapons." Primrose said.

Ty thought for a minute before a lightbulb went off in his head. "Say, Anna… mind if I Borrow Axl's Plasma Gun for a second?"

"Sure, I'll send you an exact duplicate of it." Anna said as a small electrical gun materialized in Ty's hands.

"Sweet." Ty said as he zapped the generator a few times before the power came back on.

"Finally, I can see again! And it looks like the defenses are shutting down, too." Diane said.

"Wait, hold on! It looks like the Mavericks have caught on!" Anna said.

(Cue- Pitch Black- Discovery- Megaman X8)

"Looks like they found us." Ty said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be right there. Just need to trash a few scrap heaps!" Diane said as they could hear smashing from the other end of the comm.

"We should get moving too." Ty said.

"Agreed." Primrose said.

The two separate parties then advanced through the facility, eventually coming to a door leading to the main Weapon Stockpile.

"Getting a reading. Looks like the one in charge is right inside this room." Ty said.

"The target has the ability to move freely in the darkness without restriction. The darker it gets, the more dangerous a foe he becomes. I hope you're ready for this." Anna said.

"Understood." Primrose said as they breached the room. It was dark inside, though the generator made the room at least mildly lit.

WARNING! WARNING!

A Humanoid Mantis reploid was seen sticking to a wall before he slid down and stood before the trio.

(Cue- Boss Confrontation (Demo 1)- Megaman X8)

"Whoa, get a load of you guys." It spoke in a cool let western like tone. "You're the Shadow Strike Force, right?"

"If you really know about us, you'd probably be shaking in your boots right about now, Maverick." Ty said.

"We new generation reploids are designed so that we can't go Maverick, kid." Dark Mantis said.

"That may be, but you were once property of Amadeus Flux, before Normal took ownership of you." Primrose said. "You are doing work so that he can realize his plans. How is that not Maverick behavior?"

"Hmpf. Even if I explained, a bunch of kids like you wouldn't understand." Dark Mantis said.

"Kids?! Oh, we'll show you!" Diane said.

(Cue- Duel!- The Legend of Dark Witch 2)

Dark Mantis began his attack by hopping all over the area, attacking with his blades and firing projectiles in the shape of small dark crescents.

"He's fast!" Diane said.

"Even faster than Optic Sunflower, but the more light he's in the slower he gets…" Ty said. "Anna! Ray Gun me!"

"You got it." Anna said materializing a Ray Gun duplicate in front of Ty.

"Showtime!" Ty said firing the Ray Gun at Dark Mantis. Upon contact, Dark Mantis was not only damaged, but stunned, giving time for Primose to attack swiftly.

Dark Mantis continued his attack, but he found himself unable to get away from the Ray gun and Primroses strikes. It was then he decided to bring out his next attack.

"I'll rip you apart!" Dark Mantis warped to the center of the room as the blades on his arms extended as he raised his right arm.

"Move to his left side!" Anna said.

They did so as Dark Mantis executed a wide slash. They did the same with his right as he did the same.

"Having fun yet?!" Dark Mantis said as he resumed his regular attack.

"I think I've had just about enough of being in the dark…." Ty said as he found where Dark Mantis was going next and knocked him to the ground.

"Double...Hammer!" Diane called as two fists of stone rose from the ground and slammed into Dark Mantis from both sides.

"I will finish you." Primrose said dagger in hand as she dashed forward and sliced through Dark Mantis cleanly.

"I...can't...believe it!" Dark Mantis said before he exploded just like Optic Sunflower and left behind a Rare Metal which Anna took.

"Great work everyone." Anna said.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Dark Mantis's data is secured. That's one Shadow Runner, Black Arrow and Rasetsusen for them." Ty said.

"That makes two rooms captured. 6 left to go." Primrose said as they warped back to the central station.


	4. Anti Gravity Tower

The Next area the three scouted out was the Anti-Gravity Tower. In order to make sure that Normals portal acess would be cut off, they had to capture the tower. In order to do that, theyd have to get past the Maverick who operates it.

(Boss Intro- Megaman X8)

Appearing through the surge of lighting was an Ant Based Reploid. He was colored purple and crimson and had parts of ant which were the pincers, antennae, and abdomen.

GRAVITY ANTONION

Teleporting to the tower, they saw it was a large spire which at its top was pulsing with gravity, electrical and magnetic energy, which generated the portals.

READY

(Cue- Primrose- Megaman X8)

As soon as the three got moving, they were immediately affected by the tower, which was fluctuating and converting gravity.

"Whoa… Gravity's getting a little weird here, guys." Diane said.

"Looks like there's a gravity control system in place in this facility. You can probably open up new routes by rotating the gravitational pull." Anna said. "There are blocks around here that are affected by the changes in gravitational pull. You should take note of the position of the blocks and predict the way they'll move. Some enemies can be destroyed by falling blocks, so be sure to use them to your advantage."

"Got it anna. The sooner we take this tower, the better chance you guys have at dealing with the villains." Ty said.

The three moved upwards outside and in the tower. They used the switches to alternate gravity in different directions to scale to the top, using the blocks to their advantage.

"Looks like this Tower is being used as a central generator for all of Normals portals." Ty said. "It'll cut off how the Venoms and Villains move about the world if we take it down."

"Or we could use it strategically. Once we defeat the Maverick in charge, we can assume control of the tower and use it to return the villains who are still alive back to their own worlds." Primrose said.

"That may put the odds in our favor and cut off his forces greatly." Anna said.

"Well then let's do it! Where's the control terminal, Anna?" Ty asked.

"At the top of the tower, right near the very core which is generating power to this facility." Anna said.

"That would be right near the Gravity core… we'd better be careful." Ty said.

They continued to ascended the tower as they dealt with Mechaniloids on the way up to the top. They soon were in reach of the Gravity Core.

"We made it. Looks like we don't have to worry about gravity once we face the boss. The core acts like its got its own orbit." Ty said.

"I've detected a Maverick signal up ahead. There are no gravity switches in here. But apparently the target has the ability to alter gravity at will. Be careful when gravity is altered. You don't want to get caught up in the chaos." Anna said.

"We'll be careful then." Primrose said as they reached the top, seeing the Gravity core hum with energy.

WARNING! WARNING!

Just then, a large metal box dropped from above and broke apart. This revealed the Ant like reploid himself, Gravity Antonion.

(Boss Intro- Megaman X8)

"So youre Gravity Antonion." Ty said. "The files say you used to be incredible scientist. But it looks like you're maverick now."

"Incredible? Maverick? What do those words even mean?" Gravity Antonion asked.

"I dunno.. We've never really dealt with your kind before." Diane said. "You'd have to ask people a little more smarter and experienced than us."

"Your honesty is only matched by your supreme foolishness. Well, at any rate, if you choose to stand in my way, I'll destroy you!" Gravity Antonion said.

(Cue-Type-03- Killer Instinct 2013)

Gravity Antonion charged up as the Gravity core pulsed with energy.

"Should I send you the Black Arrow?" Anna asked.

"I don't need it." Ty said. "We'll use his own tricks against him."

Antonion began dropping large cubes using gravity shifts to try and smash the three. Ty and Primrose were able to evade as Diane used Gideon to smash the cubes apart.

Antonion scurried about the room, continuing to drop large cubes. He then fired a Squeeze Bomb to the center of the arena, hoping to pull everyone in.

"He's trying to immobolize and smash us with gravity." Primrose said.

"Yeah, its annoying. Wait… let's use this!" Ty said leaping off a falling cube and using the fluctuating gravity to lay into Antonion at close range.

"Anna, I suspect that since you wanted to send Ty the Black Arrow was because Gravity Antonion is weak to Dark Elemental weapons?" Primrose asked.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Perfect." Primrose said. "Moonlight Waltz!" she called and danced, dealing dark elemental damage to Antonion.

Antonion then initiated Overdrive, dropping more cubes at a faster rate. This caused the Gravity core to pulse and shift gravity more.

"Uh oh…!" Diane said as he felt herself go weightless. "Wait… this gives me an idea!"

As Antonion, Ty and Primrose continued their attacks, Diane got herself in a good position right above him.

"I will not fall! My master will have his new world!" Antonion said firing another squeeze bomb.

"Well too bad, we're not letting it happen." Ty said hitting Antonion in the face. "Hey, stop me if you've heard this one. Ever heard the one about the ant and the boot?"

"What?" Antonion asked.

"Heavy Metal!" Diane called as gravity shifted again. Her body was then coated in metal alloy as she dropped right onto Antonion boot first, weight from the metal coating her body added, smashing him flat into scrap metal as he exploded under Diane's boot.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Diane grinned.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Great work everyone." Anna said.

"Now lets see about using this tower against Normal." Ty said. "Anna, think you can rig up into this tower and lock onto the villains who are still alive and not reincarnated? We can probably use this tower to send a few baddies back to their worlds."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Anna said.

"Don't go too overboard. We only want the ones who are on Normals side to be sent back." Primrose said.

"In the meantime, we'll keep disrupting Normal's operations." Ty said.


	5. Mineral Deposit Desert

The Mineral Deposit Desert was next on their order of areas to be captured. An area Diane was all too happy to have the advantage in due to her magic being earth based.

(Area Intro- Megaman X8)

Surging through the lightning was a Trilobite themed maverick with arms and legs. He was colored brown with gold accents.

EARTHROCK TRILOBYTE

(Metal Valley-Overheat-Megaman X8)

The three arrived at the site of the mining work. There they saw Mining drones hard at work.

READY

"Looks like the Mining drones Normal created are harmless. Only a handful of Mavericks on site though." Ty said.

"There doesn't appear to be any signs of the Mining drones going haywire." Primeose said.

"What do you think Normal wanted with the materials here anyway?" Diane asked.

"Most likely for his weapons and technology, put a stop to the ringleader and shut this whole operation down." Anna said.

"Were on it." Ty said as they advanced.

They advanced through the desert and the mining facility as they dealt with any mechaniloids in their way.

"Little resistance is being dealt with, but I'm sure the Maverick in charge will be different." Primrose said.

"It looks like the target up ahead is wearing some kind of special armor. The armor is made to deflect shots fired at it, but there must be some way to break it!" Anna said.

"Have you met me, Anna? I think I've got this." Diane said.

"We can also use the weapons scanned from Antonion." Ty said. "I'll need Axl's Jet Magnum if I'm gonna get through this guys armor."

"You got it." Anna said as a hi-tech magnum materialized in front of Ty.

"Let's do this." Ty said twirling the Jet Magnum as they breached the room where the Maverick was.

WARNING! WARNING!

Appearing was a large amber crystal in a massive sandy arena. Out of it came the Trilobite themed maverick, though he was facing the wrong way. He soon corrected that problem.

(Boss Intro- Megaman X8)

"The Minerals we mine here are essential to the development of weapons and dimensional breaches." Earthrock Trilobyte said. "But I don't suppose that means much to you, does it allies of J-Force?"

"Weapons I get, but dimensional breaching?" Ty asked. "Mavericks don't usually worry about complicated issues like that."

"Just what are Normals plans for those variables?" Primrose asked.

"Even if I explained, I doubt brainless brats like yourself could understand. I'll bury you brats right here!" Earthrock Trilobyte said.

(Cue: Sandstorm- Killer Instinct)

"Crystal Wall!" Earthrock Trilobyte called as he attacked using the same crystals as he appeared in.

"Those things may stop a buster shot, but can it stop this?!" Ty asked firing the Jet Magnum as it pierced through the crystals and destroyed Trilobyte's armor.

"Oh no!" Earthrock Trilobyte said as he began panicking before activating his overdrive and began launching crystal after crystal pillars at the three.

"I got this!" Diane said destroying crystal after crystal coming their way. She then erected two earth pillars trapping Trilobyte in. "And..Rush Rock!" she called smashing trilobyte against the wall with a force of earth.

"Its time to end this." Primrose said as she leaped to the indent and stabbed her dagger into the Exposed Trilobyte, taking him down. "Hardly a fight worth giving it our all."

MISSION COMPLETE

After the battle was over, the group teleported back.

(Cue: Hunter Base- Doubt- Megaman X8)

"Were doing pretty good so far, we took out 4 Mavericks. Which means the facilitys almost ours." Ty sid.

"I agree, however these last 4 Mavericks will be strongger than the others. We have to make sure we are at our best." Primrose said.

"Well im up for it. Weve gotten this far, havent we?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, im not a fraid of a panda or rooster, bring em on." Ty said. "You up for it, Prim?"

"I am ready." Prim said.

"Then lets stick it to normal by capturing this base." Ty said.


	6. Central Power Station

The first area that the trio went to out of the last 4 mavericks was the central power station. During that treck to the area, they discovered that the powerstation was being charged by a maverick with electrical abilities. They deduced that if this maverick continued to overcharge the facility, the feedback would cause a major meltdown. Channeling that much power through the still operational portals would cause major destruction, this Maverick had to be stopped.

(Area Intro- Megaman X8)

The target was revealed in the surge to be a Portuguese Man-O-War type maverick. It had a bubble like head. A round body with long hands and limbs, and was dotted with multicolored lights.

GIGABOLT MAN-O-WAR

READY

(Cue- Dynasty- Megaman X8)

The mission started out with the three chasing Gigabolt Man-O-war through the power station.

"There he goes!" Diane called.

"Keep the target in your sights as he moves. If you attack it enough, you should be able to stop its rampage." Anna said.

"Easy for you to say, he keeps moving too fast!" Ty said.

"As long as we keep up with him, we should be be able to corner him." Primrose said.

They chased Gigabolt Man O War through the Power facility, all the while the electrical maverick fired back at them with bolts of electricity and small globs of himself.

"There's gotta be a way to corner him. Anna, how far are we from the main power generator room?" Ty asked.

"10 minutes." Anna said.

"That's the perfect place to fight." Ty said as they continued to attack him while he was being chased to the central room. Eventually, they were able to attack him hard enough to blast him into the main generator room.

"You've almost caught up to the target! Take him down before you miss your chance!" Anna said.

WARNING! WARNING!

Gigabolt Man-O War crashed into the main generator room, bouncing a little bit before rolling to a stop. He then converted to his battle mode as he shook out the cobwebs and dizziness as the others arrived.

(Boss Intro- Megaman X8)

"Okay, Man-O-War! Why are you overloading the base just so you can make a meltdown target a city in the real world? Did Normal put you up to this because your a maverick?" Diane asked.

Gigabolt Man-O-War said nothing as he stared at the three.

"Man, did Flux even give this guy any speech capabilities when he became a Maverick?" Ty asked.

""I'm no Maverick... I'm not doing anything wrong... I'm working hard to realize my master's dream of a new world." Gigabolt Man-O-War said.

"That's what Normal programmed you to do. I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to send you to the scrapyard!" Ty said.

(Cue-Type-03- Killer Instinct)

Gigabolt Man-O-War started the fight by attacking in rapid fashion through two techniques, firing bolts of electricity and sending out his miniature jellyfish.

"Whoa!" Ty said rolling out of the way. "Jeez, is this guy trying to fry us or something? His attacks are completely all over the place!"

"It seems like he's just attacking at random, but his attacks trace us because he's electric based." Primrose siad.

"No time to ask for a weapon… better just go in hard and fast!" Ty said evading the bolts of lightning and attacking Gigabolt Man-O-Wars Body with fast strikes to its body and delivered an axe kick to his head.

Gigabolt Man-O-War then surged with power as he unleashed his overdrive.

"Thunder Dancer!" he called blasting multiple bolts all over the place.

"Not good!" Ty said.

"Don't worry, I got an idea!" Diane said sticking her hammer into the ground. "Lighting Rod!" she called as the electricity diverted into Gideon and dispersed it into the metal floor.

"Whoa, since when could your Sacred Treasure do that?!" Ty asked.

"Since always. But I don't really use it a lot considering the technique damages the ground." Diane said.

"Guess there's a situation for certain things, but I'll take it!" Ty said leaping up and knocking Man-O-War to the ground.

"Its over." Primrose said as she dashed through Man-O-War with her Dagger, slicing him in half as he exploded.

MISSION COMPLETE

"That'll do it. How's it looking with the power output, Anna?" Ty asked.

"It's gone down, great job everyone." Anna said.

"As much as this is helping to simplify the efforts on the front of the real world, I feel like this only helping only partially." Primrose said.

"You're right. Maybe once we get this base captured, we can use the tech in here against Normal." Ty said.

"We've already gotten control of the Portal system. Once we take the weapons held here, we can really do some damage." Diane said.

"You're right… once this base is ours, we can give Normal a major hit to his forces at the right time." Ty said.

"You all have been a great help to the others here, thanks to your efforts of gaining control of the tower, we have a way of sending the living villains back." Anna said.

"We just have to make sure we get a hold of Normals weapons. Then we can give Normal a surprise he wont expect." Ty said.


	7. Climate Control

The next area for the trio was the Climate Control Area. They hoped to make sure that the insane weather in the Real world would be brought under control if they captured it.

(Area Intro- Megaman X8)

But it wouldn't be easy, as standing in their way would be a giant ice type maverick based off a yeti. It had a masked face with large arms and legs but a short cropped body. The sheer presence of this maverick would be intimidating for anyone.

AVALANCHE YETI

(Cue-Central White- Megaman X8)

READY

"With all this chaos caused by the bases climate control center, who knows what could happen? Go as fast as you can, but watch out for any traps." Anna said.

"Got it Anna, we'll be sure to keep a look out." Ty said as the three slid through the facility, as they saw all sorts of weather being generated in the facility.

"The entire facility is causing all sorts of haywire weather!" Diane said.

"It's safe to say that this is the epicenter for all the corruption advancing in the real world from the Jump Worlds." Primrose said.

"Right, all the freezing over in Tokyo, the sudden growth of vines in new york city. It can't be a coincidence." Ty said. "Could it be possible, Anna?"

"Most likely, with the Climate Control Center, Normal can use it to control the weather on any world, which is why it needs to be destroyed." Anna said.

"We could also stop the weather as well." Primrose said.

"Right, before it's destroyed, it's best to be used to set the weather back to normal in both worlds." Anna said as she got an alert. "The target is highly resistant to cold. It can move freely in snow-covered areas. Watch out for sudden movements!"

"So it's safe to say that the obvious area it would be is… there!" Ty said seeing the Extreme cold area. "That's the area it could be in."

"Alright, let's be careful." Primrose said.

"I'm not sure how we'll all fare in there. Ty, you should try to take it on one on one." Diane said.

"Got it. I'll let you know if I need any help." Ty said as he leaped down into the Extreme cold area.

WARNING! WARNING!

The ground then shook as Avalanche yeti burst out of the snow and landed on the ground, its eyes turning on. Its size cearly dwarfed Ty.

(Boss intro- Megaman X8)

"You must not stand in the way of our- my masters- ideal!" Avalanche Yeti proclaimed.

"Can the proclamations, Yeti. What's normals angle, unleashing all this crazy weather?" Ty asked.

"My master no longer considers your world to be ideal. We intend to fix things. It's too late, Ty. You and your puny Hero Alliance have lost." Avalanche Yeti said.

(Cue- Get Them- Yakuza 0)

Avalanche Yeti was able to move around the arena quickly despite his size in the snow. He fired icicles at Ty as he moved out of the way, but Avalanche Yeti;s speed was incredible, using his power to ram into the walls, barely hitting Ty.

"Anna, Plasma Gun!" Ty said. "I think he's weak to electricity despite being ice!"

"I'm on it!" Anna said materializing it in front of Ty.

Ty fired the plasma gun whenever Avalanche Yeti was wide open, shocking him and doing damage. It was dealt little by little, but he was able to whittle him down.

Soon enough, Avalanche Yeti kicked it into Overdrive. He used Drift Diamond and and materialized giant snowflakes and icicles. Ty was able to use his quickness and small sized compared to Yeti and evade his attacks, continuing to attack with the Plasma Gun.

"It's almost time to finish this." Ty said. He dashed over to Avalanche yeti as he flip kicked him in the face and blasted the Plasma gun in his face. Yeti tried to attack him, but ty dodges as Yeti hit himself. He then grabbed his large arm and then pulled it back, making him bash his own face and knocking his head off as he collapsed in the snow.

"Size doesn't matter. It's heart." Ty said looking back at him.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Anna, Avalanche Yeti is down. I'm leaving the rest to you so you can take back control of the Climate Control center.

"Alright, excellent work out there, Ty." Anna said.

"Thanks." Ty said. "6 to go."


	8. Recycling Plant

"Ty? Ty, can you guys hear me?" a voice rang out.

"Who's this?" Ty asked. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Emi, she used to be David's boss when he was a Paranormal Investigator." Anna added.

"Thank god you guys contacted me." Ty said running through the hallways. "I was heading into the next area with no info."

"Trust me. Things are a bit dicey here too. Not sure if you want to hear the full story." Emi said.

"I'm guessing everything's gone to hell over there." Ty said. "All too important that we gotta finish up these last two areas."

"Wait, Ty… where are you right now?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'm about to jump and dive head first into a chasm which leads to the recycling plant's disposal process by molten lava." Ty said standing over the edge. "Just another day on the job." he said before leaping into the wide chute.

(Area Intro- Megaman X8)

Revealed in the lighting was a bipedal, tall and firey red rooster like Maverick. He was aerodynamic and very well built, and had a flaming mohawk.

BURN ROOSTER

(Cue- Chemical Plant: Modern- Sonic Generations)

READY

"This plant harnesses the heat of a volcano to incinerate garbage. It's a dangerous place, but we have no choice if you want to capture the area and defeat the enemy." Anna said.

"So, Emi, was it?" Ty asked as he made his way down. "How were you able to get a hold of me? I can only assume the one in charge of the base cut us off from Anna."

"Long story short, Barry, Light and I did a bit of a...hostile takeover." Emi said.

"Oh, so the boss in charge of the base was evil, got it." Ty said.

"Pretty much, luckily I'm still able to help contact you from the Galaxy King." Anna said.

"I'm guessing Normal's gonna be pulling out all the stops. But don't worry, we only got two more areas to capture over on our end. And then once that's done, we can help you turn Normal's plan on his head." Ty said. "Emi, how good are you with portal stuff?"

"Decent enough. I'm not that good at maintaining portals, but if these areas are cleared, I can hold them open long enough for Blackbeard to go through at least." Emi said.

"Yeah, I think we might be able to use the tech here to send Blackbeard and Kaguya back where they came from. And with all the weapons here, I think we should give Normal a little surprise." Ty said jumping down further into the melting chamber. "How much closer am I to the target, Anna?"

"You're almost to the bottom. The target is highly resistant to heat and has flame based weapon systems. The key to this battle will be in figuring out a way to keep the flames at bay." Anna said.

"I think I see the lava pool. Gonna have to put you two on hold." Ty said as he landed on a platform in the molten lava as banging was heard.

WARNING! WARNING!

It was revealed to be the Maverick kicking it before he noticed Ty and jumped down in front of him. He then took to the air and floated in place.

(Boss Intro-Megaman X8)

"Why the heck are you stationed here of all places? Did Normal give you some sort of directive here?" Ty asked.

"Can't you hear them, Ty Takahashi? The cries of woe from those Reploids discarded in the name of justice? The remains of the Robot Masters melted to slag by Amadeus Flux because he deemed them worthless?" Burn Rooster asked.

"Woe? Give me a break." Ty said.

"You won't mock me when the new world becomes a reality!" Burn Rooster said.

(Cue- Volcanic Rim- Street Fighter IV)

Burn Rooster attacked Ty by using Melt Creeper and Flame Burner on the ground and using his own version of Zero's Enkoukyaku by executing a diving flame kick. Ty countered with some martial arts attacks of his own as he matched Burn Rooster move for move.

"Really, using martial arts and fire against me when I can do it too?" Ty asked.

"Then let's see you avoid this!" Burn Rooster called turning on a machine, suddenly making the hydraulic pressure platforms to slowly rise and lower randomly.

"Whoa!" Ty said as he adapted quickly and tried to fight Burn Rooster while the platforms rose and fell. He was able to figure out that this change in the battlefield affected burn rooster too, he saw his opening when Burn Rooster missed with a dive kick thanks to the platforms and punched him right in the face, followed by a big round house, knocking him back.

"I'll get you for that!" Burn Rooster called as he kicked into overdrive, breathing down massive flames which burned up into pillars that blocked off the other sides of the arena.

"Boxing me in? Not too smart, because you're also trapped in here with me!" Ty said as he attacked Burn Rooster as the flames danced around him. "You care for the reploids and Robot Masters melted in here? Here, let me help you join them!" Ty said smashing Burn roosters face in before kicking him in he sides, denting his circuits before booting him into the Lava. he heard Burn Rooster screech in bain before he exploded, causing a brief magma geyser.

"Phew… that takes care of that…" Ty said before alarms suddenly went off as the chamber started to rumble. "Huh?! What's going on?!"

"The plant is beginning to erupt! You have to get out of there, now!" Emi said.

"Oh boy… better book it!" Ty said making his climb up.

(Cue- Inferno- Ascending- Megaman X8)

Ty used his traversal skills to go as fast as he could back up the chute to the top. He spied the exit hatch as soon as he got to the top and quickly exited the area before the magma overflowed, destroying the recycling plant, or most of it.

"Eh… our new base doesn't need an artificial volcano anyway." Ty shrugged.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Well done, Ty. Only one maverick remains, and he may be the strongest out of all of them, but I know you can do it." Anna said.

"It's that Panda-bot, Bamboo Pandamonium, right?" Ty asked. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'm more concerned for David and the others on your end. Will they be okay, Emi?"

"Don't worry. They're alright. Though, some a little shocked." Emi said.

"Yeah… it's them after all. Hey, Emi. Tell the guys once they get back that I've got a plan to take down Normal's plans, but don't tell Normal. I don't wanna spoil the surprise." Ty said.

"Uh… I don't think you need to worry about that." Emi said.

"Why's that?" Ty asked.

"Well, thanks to Connor, we found a way to put an end to him once and for all." Anna said.

"Clever cowboy… alright, I'll take care of Pandamonium, and then we'll see about helping to finish this fight from our end. Tell everyone I said good luck, Anna, Emi." Ty said.

"We will." Anna said. "Once Pandamonium is stopped, we'll have full control of the base."

"Oh, and Emi… tell David to put a bullet in Normal for me. He tried to blow us up." Ty said.

"He already did. He just needs to plant a second one. This time, he'll, and I quote: 'aim for the bastard's head.'" Emi said.

"I hope he does." Ty said.


	9. Missile Silo Forest

With only one Maverick remaining, Ty, Diane and Primrose made their way to the final area, the Missle Silo Forest. Defeating the final Maverick would get them their headquarters and be able to turn Normal's plans around from behind his back.

(Area Intro-Megaman X8)

Their Opponent was to be a Giant Panda Maverick, literally. This panda-based reploid seemed to be even bigger than Avalanche Yeti, with large, hidden metal claws, a massive frame, and missile launchers hidden it its arms.

BAMBOO PANDAMONIUM

(Cue- Booster Forest-Megaman X8)

READY

"We're here, Anna!" Diane said as they arrived in the Missle Silo forest. "Whoa… this place seems a little mixed up."

"This facility was used for storage of Flux's missiles, rockets and spare ship parts. Now, it's just full of old rockets. What could a Maverick possibly want here?" Anna asked.

"Maybe so Normal can have a whole battalion of destructive missiles?" Ty asked.

"Unlikely, these missiles have been here a long time before Flux used this and when Normal took over, they don't seem functional anymore." Emi said.

"Well whatever Normal wanted with this stuff, we'd better put a stop to it." Ty said as they advanced.

They dealt with Mechaniloids and traversed over the old missile equipment, before they came to a set of elevators taking them to the top.

"Got a feeling Bamboo Pandamonium's gonna be waiting for us at the top. We'd better be careful with this big lug." Ty said.

"The target is a power type Reploid. It possesses incredible attack strength. Be careful not to get caught up in the close range attacks!" Anna said.

"Noted, speed it is." Primrose said as they made it to the top and saw the massive maverick there with its back turned to them.

WARNING! WARNING!

Bamboo Pandamonium then took notice of the three as he turned to them.

(Boss Intro- Megaman X8)

Did you know that the earliest form of rocketry was missiles used for war?" Bamboo Pandamonium asked.

"So humans wanted to use rockets to blow stuff up, what's your point?" Ty asked.

"Destructive inventions like that are what has brought both real and fictional worlds to their current state." Bamboo Pandamonium replied.

"Is that what you and the other New Generation Reploids believed? What Normal and Prometheus made you believe?" Primrose asked. "That's..."

"I know what you are going to say. You think that idea to be Maverick, don't you? That's why we are forced to fight, you see." Bamboo Pandamonium said.

(Cue- Temperance and Vengeance- Killer Instinct 2013)

Bamboo Pandamonium, despite his calm and apathetic speech, attacked first, and his attacks were deadly. He fired his Green Spinner missiles from his arms and grenades from his back, while drills came from his claws.

"This guy is crazy deadly!" Ty said as he dodged Pandamonium's attacks.

"Don't get flustered, like the others, he has his weaknesses." Primrose said.

"Yeah! Under all the artillery, he's still a nature-type Maverick!" Diane said.

"So if he's a nature based reploid that means his weakness is...fire! Anna!" Ty caled.

"One Flame Burner, coming up!" Anna said materializing a flamethrower in front of Ty.

"Time to burn it down." Ty said grabbing it.

"You've ever used one of those before?" Diane asked.

"Never once in my life." Ty said as he charged towards Pandamonium and blasted the Flame Burner right in his face.

"Aaah!" Bamboo Pandamonium cried out waving his arms around.

"Now!" Primrose said slashing through him with her dagger as Diane followed up with a swing of her hammer.

Bamboo Pandamonium then kicked into overdrive after he recovered, firing missiles into the air then executing a Youdantotsu-like move with his arms, barely hitting the three as the missiles rained down.

"Time to finish this." Ty said as he blasted the flame burner at Pandamonium and followed up with a spin Kick, stunning the maverick. Diane slammed her hammer into the panda bot as he was damaged badly as she smashed his arm off.

"Night Ode… farewell!" Primrose said as she danced, making a sphere of darkness appear as it bursted apart.

"Is this...the end?" Pandamonium asked as streaks of light leaked out of his body before he exploded.

"For you and the New Generation? Yes. For Normal's plans? It will be soon." Primrose said.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Well done everyone, you've gained full control of the base!" Anna said.

"Not only do we have our new HQ now, but we have the means to turn Normal's whole operation around." Ty said.

"It may have been an accident that we found this place… but I think it was worth it." Diane said.

"Agreed." Primrose said.

"Now then… we've got work to do." Ty said.

"Here's some materials that'll help repair any damage done to the base." Anna said materializing a large stack of materials in front of them.

"Thanks." Ty said. "Alright Emi. Let's get to work on preparing for Normal's downfall." Ty said. "Oh, and also, thanks for having our backs, you two."

"Not a problem." Emi said.

"Your team is important to us just as Ace and the others are." Anna said.

"Yeah… I'm proud that the Shadow Strike Force is a part of the Hero Alliance." Ty smiled.

To Be Concluded in the final chapters of Dimensional Heroes: Jump Force


End file.
